


How It All Started

by marchtwentyfour



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cyhun, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a thing, a sort of countdown for the longer fic on sehun’s birthday on the 12th! it’s a cyhun (aka my bestfriend x sehun pairiing) but you cal all pretend it’s you /shot HI YB I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS (this is just the start)</p>
    </blockquote>





	How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myturntocry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myturntocry/gifts).



> this is a thing, a sort of countdown for the longer fic on sehun’s birthday on the 12th! it’s a cyhun (aka my bestfriend x sehun pairiing) but you cal all pretend it’s you /shot HI YB I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS (this is just the start)

You met Oh Sehun when you were both 12, he looked way younger but he had assured you that he was as 12 years old as you are. His hair was long and a bit messy, just like those idols you see on television nowadays.

It was summer vacation, one of your most favorite thing in the world because you could sleep until noon and watch television until night. Your parents tolerate it, but it doesn't mean they like it. The proof came one day when you were watching Disney Channel.

The dance studio is located just a few blocks from your house and a few steps away from the mall. Class starts at 9am and ends at 12nn then resumes at 2pm until 4pm.

"But mom--"

"No excuses! I already paid for it. Enjoy your life a little, will you? You're too young to be moping around the house." Your mom had told you and that was that, you knew there was no argument.

This was why you found yourself sprawled on the dance floor with a small boy on top of you. He had managed to mess up the spin, tripped on his own feet and landed (painfully) on you.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" the small boy immediately got up and apologized, bowing profusely while also helping you get up. "I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

It hurts. It's annoying, but you couldn't really be mad right now because the boy was apologizing.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't mind." You assured him before turning back to what you were doing.

The whole class was groaning by the time it was lunch break and were mentally planning on how to cool off like you. You decided fries and a large cup of shake inside the mall would be good enough.

You were already excited at the prospect of food and cold that you didn't notice someone had stood in front of you. For the second time that day, you fell on your feet.

"I'm so sorry!" You saw the same boy from earlier apologizing again and again, taking it upon himself to help you stand up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think you won't notice me. I'm sorry."

"Do you have anything against me? Why do you keep on liking to see me on the floor?" You asked him as you dusted your skirt.

"I'm sorry?" was all he said and when you looked at him, you saw the nervous twitching of his eyes and the way he was playing with his fingers. "I wanted to apologize properly."

You raised an eyebrow at him. "You've already apologized a hundred times, how much more do you want to?" you asked.

"I'm sorry?" he laughed a little. "I'm buying you food."

"Uh, why?"

"To repay your good deeds."

You laughed a little at his words. What kind of 12 year old says that? (You would, you knew, so there's no need for judging.)

"It's really okay. I don't mind." You held your hand out to him. "Friends?"

He smiled brightly, the way that makes his face look even younger. "Friends! I'm Oh Sehun, 12 years old. Nice to meet you!"

You went to the mall together, talking about dancing and video games as you ate your fries and shake for you while milk for him together. It was an odd friendship, but you liked his company.

And that was how your friendship with Oh Sehun began.


End file.
